Sweet Sixteen
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: After the death of her mother, Usagi the second goes through some emotional changes. She's moody listens to no one. And what's this? A new woman in Mamoru's life? Somebody has a death wish...
1. Prologue

Title: Sweet Sixteen

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the poems.

Hello you all. I know, I know. I should be working on Fake Princess and ANW, but this is something I've been thinking about for quite some time. This is a serious one, actually, dealing with a lot of emotional things. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the others. Onto the prologue.

Sweet Sixteen

Since the dawn of time, the royal family of the moon kingdom as upheld a tradition. The queen was allowed to have only one child and that child had to be female. If the child was a male, it's be either beheaded or given to another family. The daughter would be named Serenity, after the first queen, Serenitia. When the princess reached adult hood, she would marry. Adult hood for a Lunarian would be the age of sixteen, when the moon symbol finally embedded itself onto their forehead. At that age, not only was she betrothed but the princess was also given the moon emblem, the silver crystal, which held a great amount of power. Then she would take reign over the moon kingdom and become the queen.

For millions of years, the moon as kept this tradition going. That is, until the Silver Age, or better known as the Silver Millennium. In the Silver Age, the moon kingdom was attacked and destroyed. The princess as well as her prince was murdered, and the queen sent them and every other being that was murdered into the future, one thousand years away where they'd all be reborn.

When the princess, Serenity, was reborn though, her path was quite different from her ancestors. She, with her prince and senshi, was to be a warrior and fight along side her guardians. When peace was upheld, she would Queen and have a daughter as it was meant to be. But peace was never upheld and Serenity, known as Usagi, would never be Queen, for something terrible and unforeseen happened one day that no one would forget. She was murdered again and this time would not be reborn. Her daughter, born when her mother was only eighteen, was to take her place. But Usagi the second had watched her mother die and on that day her life took a drastic turn. 

And thus begins the story of the princess of the Golden Age.

*************

This is only the prologue, I hope you liked it and if you didn't…*shrug* continue reading, you might like it more than you thought you would. Thanks for giving this a chance; I'll write more later on. (Serenitia is pronounced 'Serr-en-it-ee-uh')

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,

-Lady Angel


	2. Happy Birthday! Broken Glass and Screech...

Title: Sweet Sixteen

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

  


_Sweet Sixteen_

  
  


Lunarian law states that unless both the king and queen of any era are deceased, the daughter cannot and will not take the throne. _Unless_ the child is of an adult age...

  
  


Usagi sighed as Rei placed a cake in front of her with sixteen candles on it. Written skillfully on the cake were the words 'Sweet Sixteen' in the middle. Usagi plastered on a fake smile onto her face but her insides were filled with dread. _I'm finally sixteen... the golden age is coming quicker than I expected it would be._ She thought sadly but could not dwell on it for long for Rei and the others had started to sing. Usagi, though grateful for their kindness, wasn't in the mood for singing. Her father wasn't there that day, he had gone to work for an emergency at the hospital and of course he had to go. He had been out on business a lot lately for the past year. It bothered her a lot.

  


"Happy birthday dear Usagi-,"

  


"Happy birthday to you!" A deep male voice cut in and Usagi looked up. There was her father smiling down on her.

  


"Dad!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and into the raven haired man's arms.

  


"Mamoru...you came." Minako said in amazement. He had missed so many of Usagi's big events that she hadn't expected him to come to this one. _But it's her birthday, of course he wouldn't miss that._ She scolded herself.

  


Mamoru smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "Of course I came, I wouldn't miss my own daughter's birthday!"

  


_See?_ Her mind mocked.

  


Usagi, meanwhile, was latched onto her father's arm with no intention of letting go. "Oh, Dad! I'm so glad you came today. I thought you were busy..."

  


"I'm never to busy to miss a day such as this!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. She and Mamoru hadn't had much father-daughter bonding in a while, not in the last five years since her mother...

  


"Well, present time!" Ami exclaimed, excitedly though she herself was more glum than she looked. Something about Mamoru's attitude was bothering her greatly. He hadn't been this cheerful for a very long time. _What are you up to, Mamoru-kun?_ She, as well as all the senshi present, thought.

  


Usagi rushed towards her presents, not at all thinking of what she got. She was just happy that her father was there and she wanted to show that she was having a good time. She opened each and every one of them with a smile on her face. Her presents were wonderful, though they weren't what she wanted. Makoto had gotten her a cook book, seeing as how Usagi did love to cook. Minako got her a brand new dress that was blood red with no straps. The prom was coming up soon and the girl did need a dress to make all the other girls green with envy- at least that's what Minako said. Ami got her a book about mythology, one of Usagi's interest's. Rei, whom had been very fidgety since Mamoru showed up, had gotten her a...a key chain...Nonetheless Usagi gave each one of them a hug and thanked them. 

  


"Well, wait a minute Usagi. Don't think I didn't get you a present either." Usagi looked up again at her father only to be greeted with a silver, sparkling key...Rei stood and opened the previously closed window. The pink haired teen gasped as a shiny red corvette appeared within her view. Rei grinned and handed her back the key chain that the she had given her. Usagi gasped and took both the key and key chain and ran outside to examine the beauty that now belonged to her.

  


"No way...you actually bought her a car!" Minako shouted.

"Why yes, yes I did." Mamoru grinned.

  


"But why? I mean...you...it...the car...money...lots..."She stuttered.

  


"Yeah, why? It cost a lot of money I know that and you may be a doctor but you're not rich, my friend." Ami contradicted. 

  


"Ah, you guys...give him a break. I bet he bought it to make up with for all the time they couldn't spend together." Makoto defended him.

  


As Mamoru was about to speak, Rei stopped him, finally deciding to speak up. "Well, that's part of it Makoto. The other part is because he's trying to butter her up before telling her some very crucial news. That, and he's an idiot." She answered. They all looked at Rei, then accusingly at Mamoru. 

  


He gulped, visibly. "Thanks for keeping a secret, Rei." He said.

  


"You're welcome." She responded before sitting down beside Minako and Makoto on the couch. "Now, go on Mamoru. Tell them or I'll tell her." She said, pointing to the bouncing teen whom was pretending to drive.

  


He sighed in defeat and began to speak. "Fine. Okay...the real reason I got her that car is because I _did_ want to butter her up before I told her...about my fiancÉ.

  


_"Your what?" _All of them, except for Rei, exclaimed.

  


"You heard me, my fiancÉ."

  


"What are you? Mad?" Makoto yelled standing up angrily, but she didn't approach him as he had expected she would. 

  


"You're not going to attack me?"

  


"No, I'll let Chibi-usa do the honors." For the first time in years, Makoto slipped and used the girl nick name.

  


"Well, she's not chibi any more, Makoto. I'm sure she'll be able to handle this properly."

  


"Like hell." Rei muttered.

  


"Mamoru, what are you thinking? I mean...you don't actually expect a sixteen year old to embrace a new woman into her life with open arms do you?"

  


"Yes, I think she'll love Ikari." He said, though he didn't even believe himself.

  


"Why? Just tell me why?" Minako said, disbelievingly.

  


"I'm her father and I think she needs a mother! I don't know how to take care of her alone."

  


Finally, Rei snapped and furiously she marched up to him. "You think she needs a mother? _A mother?!_ She barely has a father! You're never around, any way Mamo-baka! First she doesn't see her father ever, now she's going to have a bitchy-ass mother who doesn't know the first thing about how to be one? Lovely, now she has two amateur parents. A father with no sensible bone to be seen and a step-mother who doesn't have a caring bone in her anorexic body!"

"Now wait just a minute-,"

  


"Rei, you've met this woman?" Minako questioned.

  


"Of course! How do you think I knew about this? I went to investigate one of Mamoru's unexpected emergencies only to find the emergency was in her legs and his pants."

  


"Mamoru!" Ami said in disbelief, looking accusingly once again at the man. 

  


He said sighed, "You guys have no choice in this anyway. I'm marrying Ikari and there's nothing you can do about it."

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Usagi listened to the conversation with her mouth agape. When she had heard yelling, she went over to investigate and the first thing she caught was _'A father with no sensible bone to be seen and a step-mother who doesn't have a caring bone in her anorexic body!' _That in itself had appalled her. What she heard afterwards angered her more than anything. She was very pissed off at the immediate moment and with out thinking the moon emblem showed upon her forehead and she cried out as she plunged her fist into the glass in front of her.

  
  


Everyone looked up and ducked immediately as glass flew everyone. When the blizzard of glass stopped they looked up and Minako was the first to run to Usagi. The entire window, as well as a few others beside it was broken. It looked like a bowling ball was thrown through each of them. The blonde bent down beside the cause of the broken windowgently touched her shoulder. 

  


"Usagi? Are you-,"

  


"Don't touch me!" She screamed, startling everyone. 

  


"Usagi, please understand..." Mamoru trailed off as his daughter glared at him with angry eyes. 

  


"I. Hate. You." She spat slowly, before standing and running out the door to her car. She jumped in and drove off. The screeching of tires could be heard as a very pissed of woman turned to corner.

  


Makoto looked at the surprised father and crossed her arms as all the others did. "Well, she took that _very well_Mamo-baka."

  


******************************************

Moody child, isn't she? Well, like mother like daughter, you know? Well I hope you liked it. I did, this actually sounded pretty good to me... I decided to write this since yesterday was my birthday, oh yeah! Okay... well...read and review! Tell me what you think. Flames, none flames. Whatev, okay? Bai bai! 

  


-Lady Angel

  



End file.
